


Pumpkin Patches and Coffee Shops

by Sp00nhater



Series: Halloween One Shots 2018 [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Coffee Shop, Halloween, M/M, adult au, but that's fine, fall - Freeform, it's all just fluff, literally no plot, my last two brain cells won't think of anything else, patton and logan are super cute, pumpkin patch, so are virgil and roman, sorta a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: Patton always insists on going to the same pumpkin patch every year on the first day it's open. Logan just wants his coffee. They make an interesting, but cute, couple.





	Pumpkin Patches and Coffee Shops

“Come one, Logan! We’re gonna miss all the good ones. Hurry up, we’ve gotta go now!”

“Patton, please slow down. Even if we leave now, the pumpkin patch won’t be open. We still have 15 minutes. And I _need_ to make and drink my coffee in those 15 minutes. Maybe you should make yourself some non-caffeinated tea to calm down.”

“Fine, but only because some pumpkin spice tea sounds really good right now.”

“No, wait, Patton, pumpkin spice tea has caffeine, you know what, this happens every year. You won’t listen to me, go ahead and just drink your caffeinated tea.”

Patton and Logan’s five year wedding anniversary is coming up in December, but every year during Halloween time, this conversation happens. Patton just wants to get the biggest and best pumpkins, pumpkin carving is sacred to him. For Logan, coffee is the only thing in the world he cares about until he’s had his morning coffee. Logan desperately needs caffeine to get through the day. The opposite applies to Patton, Logan tries to have him avoid caffeine as much as possible. Patton is already more hyperactive than any one person needs to be, Patton with caffeine is just a disaster waiting to happen.

After ten minutes, both Patton and Logan have their drinks and Logan has given up trying to fight Patton on staying home for a few more minutes and they decide to head out. Patton grabs Logan’s hand and pulls him to the bus stop near their apartment. While they stand, waiting for the bus, Patton curls into Logan’s side and sips at his tea. The two of them are buddled in cardigans to ward off the first autumn and winter breezes. Within a few minutes, the bus pulls up and they get in and find seats. The trip is short and they get to the bus stop near the pumpkin patch before they know it. Patton is pulling Logan off the bus and towards the pumpkins by their linked hands. They arrive in front of the gates to the pumpkin patch a few minutes before the gates open. Patton proceeds to wrap himself in Logan’s arms again.

After a few minutes of cuddling, the older lady who runs the patch comes to unlock the doors.

“Hello, again boys. Nice to see this year. Opening day won’t be the if you ever leave.”

“Oh, don’t worry Sarah, we don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

“Well good, cause our pumpkins keep getting bigger and bigger every year, you won’t believe how nice they are this year. Come on in and I’ll show you some of the best ones.” Patton giggles and follows Sarah through the patch while Logan walks a few paces behind them as he watches Patton with a soft smile on his lips.

They spend around 45 minutes just looking through the pumpkins before Patton decides on two pretty big pumpkins. Logan sighs in acceptance of his fate. He’s always the one to carry the pumpkins home. Not that he has or would ever complain to Patton about it, but Patton keeps getting bigger and bigger pumpkins every year. One day his spine will just snap from the weight. 

Logan sets the pumpkins into a bag and after their goodbyes to Sarah, they leave the pumpkin patch and they head to the coffee shop/bakery, Dark Blends, they always go to after picking their pumpkins, as well as every other day of the year. They get back on the bus and halfway home, they get off and walk into Dark Blends. A little bell goes off and the barista behind the counter looks up.

“Patton! Logan! You’re here earlier than normal?” Roman looks at the clock in confusion.

“Roman, it’s pumpkin picking day, you know they’re always here earlier on pumpkin picking day.” Virgil walks out from the back as he’s talking. He flashes the couple a small, shy smile.

“Yep, it’s pumpkin day and we got huge pumpkins this year! They look so amazing!”

“I’m sure they do Pat, I’m going to head back to the back, I’ll join you guys once I’m done with this financial stuff. It won’t take too long.”

“Alright V! We’ll be in our normal seats!”

“I’ll talk to you guys in a few minutes then.”

“If you two wanna go sit down, I can make your drinks real quick and then I’ll join you.”

“Okay, thanks, Roman! Come on Lo, let’s go sit down.” Patton gently takes Logan’s hand in his and they go sit down in their usual table in a corner. They sit and talk of domestic matters as they wait for Roman and Virgil. Eventually, Roman makes his way over and sets down four drinks on the table just as Virgil is walking out of the back. Logan grabs his plain black coffee with a touch of cream. Patton takes his hot cocoa. Virgil picks up his chai tea latte. Roman takes his whatever he has. None of the others can ever guess what strange and sugary drink he has on any given day, but it probably has pumpkin in it. 

The four of them sit and drink their individual drinks while they talk about everything. The four of them have been friends since high school and they have never separated for long periods of time before. They went to the same school together and then moved to the same city for work. And now every day, they meet up at Roman and Virgil’s coffee shop to get drinks and sometimes food and just talk. 

After a little bit, Virgil and Roman have to get back to work and Patton gets very excited for the pumpkin carving. Virgil walks back into the back of the shop and Roman heads to the register again. Logan and Patton hold hands as they walk out of the small shop and get back on the bus and ride home. They then spend the rest of the day carving the pumpkins, baking the pumpkin seeds, and cooking dinner.

  
Halloween rolls around and two pumpkins sit glowing in front of their apartment door. Each pumpkin has a silhouette of a man, both men are reaching their hands towards each other. Despite Logan’s protesting, Patton insists on carving them like this every single year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello everyone! I have been working to bring to you four one-shots, all Halloween themed. For anyone reading SLJA, sorry, that's been pushed aside in favour of the spoopy time of year. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow with the second story!
> 
> (Also, let's ignore that I’m a few hours late. It’s all fine.)


End file.
